The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices and method for manufacturing light emitting devices.
Light emitting devices having a reflector which covers the side faces of a light emitting element, in lieu of a housing for the light emitting element, have been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-012545, International Patent Application Publication No. 2013/005646, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219324.) For increasing the light extraction efficiency of these light emitting devices, a light transmissive member is disposed between the light emitting element and the reflector, and the light exiting the side faces of the light emitting element is extracted from the emission face through the light transmissive member.